


except not

by voksen



Series: WKverse [43]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-22
Updated: 2009-10-22
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where ken overhears yohji getting it on in the oav flower bus.</p><p>prompt...: except not</p>
            </blockquote>





	except not

Ken had always known that Yohji got laid - a lot. Everyone did; it would've taken a total idiot to miss it, given how he flirted, how the girls all responded, how often he'd brought them home or stayed out, back when they'd lived above the Koneko.

Now that they were working the road, it was out more often than not - Ken wasn't an expert in girls and romance, but he figured the narrow bunks in the bus probably wouldn't appeal to them, even if Yohji was naked in one. The others seemed more or less glad for it; not that there was much more room with three people instead of four, but it helped, a little. (And Yohji snored when he was drunk, the absence of which even Ken had to admit was a blessing.)

So really, Yohji was pretty considerate about it; it wasn't his fault that Ken was home early from the mission, or that Ken had been too tired to knock, or that he and his girl were too busy to notice or stop. Problem was, they were busy on Ken's bunk, and, tired as he was, he had no idea what to think about that and even less of what to do.

He stood and stared, dry-mouthed, as Yohji fucked her. The moonlight filtering through the open windows enough to see almost perfectly, to watch the muscles in Yohji's back and ass flex and tense; she was mostly hidden under him and she must've been shy; she was quiet enough that most of what he could hear was Yohji's rough breathing, the slap of skin on skin, and suddenly it was too much. He backed down the steps, closing the door as quietly as he could, checking behind himself nervously: Aya and Omi still weren't back.

And now that he was listening for it, he could hear them from outside, too. Closing his eyes, he leaned heavily against the cool metal, his hand straying down over his jeans, the images bright and vivid in his mind as if he were still in there. It was almost as good as watching, and watching was almost as good as... as being there, as if there wasn't a girl there, as if Yohji was in Ken's bed with him.


End file.
